The Twins and the Marauders
by adidi778
Summary: How did Fred and George find out who exactly the legendary marauders were? Here's your chance to find out.


**A/N: this is the way I see Fred and George finding out about the marauders. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I'd like it if you review; it's nice to know my stories are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

**Disclaimer 2: if other fanfiction authors wrote anything similar to this, please don't get offended, I didn't copy from you.**

The Twins and the Marauders

It was a quiet and still morning inside Number Twelve Grimauld Place, a week after the end of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was still sleeping. Everyone, that is, except, seventeen year old Fred and George Weasley. They were, as always, planning a prank on their brothers. As they were talking over their idea and making sure it would work, they heard hushed voices from the corridor.

Apparently, they weren't as alone as they'd thought. They recognized the voices as Sirius Black's and Remus Lupin's.

Fred and George froze. They prayed that Remus and Sirius wouldn't come into the kitchen, but, alas, they had no such luck.

The door opened. The two men came in talking quietly, and as a result noticed the twins only when they had already closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing up at this hour? It's four a.m." Sirius asked, surprised to see them up.

"We could ask you the same thing." George pointed out.

Sirius grinned. "Touché." Then he turned to Remus. "They're smart, aren't they, Moony? I haven't said that word in years."

Remus answered, "I already knew they were smart, Padfoot. I taught them two years ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…" Remus rolled his eyes. "Hey!" Sirius punched him lightly.

By now, Fred and George's eyes had gotten to the size of tennis balls.

"What's up with you two?" Sirius nodded at them.

Fred found his voice at last. "You, you're… M-Moony and Padfoot?" he asked, amazed.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, and grinned at the twins. "The ones and only." They bowed.

Fred turned to his twin. "George, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet, George. We were—"

"Taught by—"

"A marauder!" the last part they said together.

"And we didn't even realize it!" George added, dreamily.

Fred nodded slowly. "If you're Moony and you're Padfoot, then who are Prongs and Wormtail?"

Remus' and Sirius' smiles were off their faces before you could say 'Albus Dumbledore'. Remus said coldly, "if you value your lives, you won't mention Wormtail a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew, that _traitor_."

"Right," said Fred, shaken. Who wouldn't be shaken when they learned their idol was a traitor? "But who is Prongs?"

"Prongs was," Sirius paused for effect. Fred and George were on the edge of their seats. "James Potter."

"Harry's dad?" they said, surprised.

"Yup," the older man said proudly, albeit sadly.

There was silence in honor of James and Lily Potter's memory.

"So," said Remus after a while, "how do you know of the marauders?"

"We found the map in Filch's office in our first year."

Remus was confused. "How come Harry had it, then?"

Sirius' head snapped up. "Harry has the map?"

The other three nodded. "We gave it to him in his third year…" started Fred.

"Since we already knew it by heart…" continued George.

"And Harry needed it more than we did…" said Fred.

"Because he didn't have a signed permission slip to go to Hogsmeade…" said George.

"So, being the generous people we are…" said Fred.

"We decided to give it to him," finished George.

"And to think that we unknowingly gave the map to its rightful heir!" Fred said, awed. His twin nodded.

"Does Harry know you're the marauders?" At the older men's nods, the twins pouted. "And he didn't tell us?" Remus laughed.

A grin was slowly spreading across Sirius' face. "Do you think we could help you with the prank you're planning?"

Fred and George's expressions turned to those of delight. "The legendary marauders are offering to help us lowly amateurs with a prank…" Fred said dreamily.

Both Weasley's heads snapped up. "Of course!"

The four pranksters began planning.

End


End file.
